Uomini Dighiaccio (4e Race)
Author Name=Gaara Shikamaru Date Created=December 25,2011 Status=Pending Editing=Do not edit. Uomini Dighiaccio Uomini Dighiaccio are elemental beings made entirely of ice. On the top of their heads the men have short spikes standing straight up,but the women have longer spikes flowing down their backs,like frozen waterfalls.Uomini Dighiaccio have large wing with spikes on the end.They are heir of Sephanine. Uomini Dighiaccio age at a slow rate. They reach adulthood at 50 and middle age at 300 at about 550 years of age they crumble to shards of ice and melt,and by doing so die. 4e Racial Traits Height=4'6"-5'4" Weight=150-210 lbs. Abilities=+2 Strength,+2 Intelligence Size=Small,until middle aged,then medium. Speed=5,Fly 6,Through Ice 8 Vision=Normal,Through Ice Languages=Common,Primordial Skills=+2 Thievery,+2 History Trait 1=Ice Absorbtion Description 1=You can regain all hit points,at a rate of 10 per turn(20 at level 11,30 at level 21),if you are touching a piece of ice more that 1 square foot. Trait 2=Ice Spikes Description 2=You can use Ice Spikes as an encounter power. Trait 3=Icy Footholds Description 3=You can use Icy Footholds as a utility power. Trait 4=Iceforged Description 4=All fire damage does 5 more damage to you and you have resist cold 10 Name=Ice Spikes Usage=Uomini Dighiaccio Encounter Power You conjure spikes of ice Keyword=Cold Target=Any creature within 20 squares Attack=7+1/2 Level+Charisma Modifier VS. AC Hit=You deal 1d6 damage to the the target for every 20 hit points in your current hit points and the target is immobilized for 2 turns. Miss=You deal another creature 2d8 damage. Name=Icy Footholds Type=At-Will Utility You create an icy foothold,saving yourself from falling to eminent death. Keyword=Cold Trigger=At-Will Prequisite=You must be climbing or flying. Effect=You create an icy foothold 1 square by 1 square that holds you up,but if stepped on by any other creature,they are dealt 1d8 damage every turn they are on the foothold and if the foothold times out while they are standing on it they are dealt 1d8 damage for every 5 feet they fall. Play an Uomini Dighiaccio if you want... * To be able to fly and move through ice. * To be an ice elemental. * To be an heir to Sephanine and The Elemental Plane. * To be a member of a race that favors the Fighter,Warlord,and Wizard classes. Physical Qualities Uomini are usually blue or white with dark blue,glowing eyes.Their wings are large ice shards stuck together. Uomini Dighiaccio Characteristics:Honor-Bound ,Smart ,Sarcastic ,Proud ,Humorous ,Powerful, and Quick Male Names: Ysseuntjie ,Boyakull ,Sarruytstgha ,Buzoglan ,Izotzgizonezkoa ,Liodchlopcyka ,Baraphabalaka ,Ledmomche ,Gelnen ,Bingnanhai ,Leddjecak ,Marazuchlapec ,Isdreng ,Jaaipoiss ,Yelonabatanglalaki ,Garcondelaglace ,Nenodexeo ,Qinulis Female Names: Eismadchen ,Koritsipaga ,Baraphachokari ,Tifigla ,Isstulka ,Esgadi ,Cailinoighira ,Ragazza ,Korinoshoja Uomini Dighiaccio Adventurers 1.Gelnan is an Uomini Dighiaccio wizard.He is light blue and his dark blue eyes glow with hatred for the Tieflings that killed his parents.He vows to destroy them with his powerful spells. He travels with a dwarf warlord and an elf ranger,both of whom also loath Tieflings. He praises Sephanine. 2.Ragazza is an Uomini Dighiaccio warlord.She fights with the bastard sword to avenge Sephanine.She travels with a Dragonborn paladin of Sephanine and an elf rogue who is devoted also so Sephanine. 3.Nenodexeo is an Uomini Dighiaccio fighter who vows to master the greatsword awarded to him by a priest of Sephanine.He wants to form a new empire where Uomini Dighiaccio will rule at the hand of Sephanine.Unlike most Uomini Dighiaccio,he does not speak Common.